Remember
by kitiara1
Summary: The well has been accidently destroyed in feudal Japan, leaving Kagome stuck in her own time. since destroyed in the past it would mean that the well never exsisted in the future. who will still remeber her, even as a figment of imagination? sesskag
1. Default Chapter

Hi guys!! This is a fic I've been thinking of writing for some time now. So, I have finally sat down to write it. Hope you like it!! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that right is owed to our glorious Rumiko, thanks for coming up with all your great animes!! On with the story!  
  
Remember me: chapter 1  
  
" INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she felt herself drop down through the dark depths of the well, her dark hair drifting about her as she fell through back into her own time. Inuyasha choked back a sob as he saw Kagome at the last second. He had been fighting his brother Sesshoumaru when he used kaze no kizu(a/n I think that's right) trying to kill him. He didn't see that Kagome was behind his brother in front of the well at the time. The well was toast, there was a deep crater where if used to be. His amber eyes lit up in rage as he turned to where his brother stood. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he saw. His brother had missed him as he dodged his attack sending it flying at his wench as she fell through the well behind her trying to get out of the way. He kept staring at the spot where she used to be. Inuyahsa let out a scream as he slashed at his brother. His Kagome was gone forever now cause of the wretch of a brother he had. The pain wretch at his heart at the thought that she was gone. ' Gone, I will never see her again. My Kagome, I never told you how I felt. Now I never will.' Inuyasha felt tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes. " I will never forgive you Sesshoumaru! It's all your fault! If you never kidnapped her to begin with she would still be here with me!"  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
Sesshoumaru crept into his half brothers camp eyes searching for one person. Looking over by a tree he saw her wrapped up in blankets. He quietly walked over to her carefully lifting her up in his arms. He stiffened when he saw his silver hair brush up against her cheek, she slightly moved bringing her hand up subconsciously to brush the hair out of her face. Sesshoumaru felt tenderness towards her for her delicate but cute gesture, then surprise. ' Why should this Sesshoumaru feel anything but hatred for a human.' He decided to hide what he felt for a brief second by glaring down at the beautiful girl in his arms. 'Now its beautiful? Erg! I never had a problem keeping my feelings in check before! I must be tired!" he slightly sighed as he carried the raven haired girl away from her friends. She had awoken early the next day with a scream as she took in her surroundings, namely Sesshoumaru's lithe form standing a few feet away from her. He grimaced at the loud intrusion upon his pointy yet sensitive ears. " Would you mind shutting up?" He asked irritably. Kagome snapped her mouth shut at his command. It wasn't that she was going to follow his orders, its just that he sounded like he would kill her if she wouldn't. She stared up into his stoic emotionless face with a bit of fear. 'Those golden eyes look like they want to kill me right now, wait a sec Kagome, since when have they not looked like that?' she silently asked herself. She looked around for any sign of Inuyasha. Nope no sign. She sighed as she looked at her surroundings wondering how she would escape. That's when she saw it. The path that led her towards the well back home. The well well should only be about 30 feet away in a clearing beyond the trees. She glanced over at Sesshoumaru, who looked like he wasn't paying the least bit of attention. Sesshoumaru at the time was deep in his thoughts. ' That mangy flea bag of a brother should be here soon once he figures out that I got his shard detecting wench.' He let out a sigh low enough so that no one would hear. ' I shall have tetsusaiga soon'. He glanced up at the thought of the girl just to find his camp area empty. He let a growl escape as he thought that maybe he should not have left Jaken and Rin behind. That way she wouldn't have been able to escape, three pairs of eyes where better than one, even if his own where more perceptive than any human alive. He sniffed the air catching her wonderful scent. ' Like wild roses, pfft, suits her she is beautiful yet fierce at the same time.' He remembered back to all the times she faced off danger with bow and arrow at hand. Going back to reality he went to chase after her. Kagome had bolted running for the well as fast as she could. She heard a loud growl from behind her back at the campsite. ' Great, he is going to be on me in a matter of seconds. She continued to run till she got right in front of the well. She heard a twig snap and turned around to see Sesshoumaru right in front of her. She felt herself cringe back in fear as he stared down at her with his unemotional, yet, beautifully chiseled face. She saw him start to reach for her just as she heard a familiar voice. "SESSHOUMARU WHERE IS KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he lifted tetsusaiga swinging it towards Sesshoumaru. "KAZE NO KIZU!" Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way of his brothers blast looking behind him in his flight just in time to see Kagome's eyes go wide as the blast was flew at her, she tripped over a rock tumbling into the well screaming out his brothers name just as the blast finally hit. She had already disappeared into the wells depths. After the blast cleared away all that was left was a large crater where the well used to be.  
  
~END FLASH BACK~  
  
Inuyasha slashed at his brother trying vainly to kill him. Sesshoumaru just kept dodging 'til finally he grew tired of his brother and lept up onto a tree, turned around and disappeared into the forest. "GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!" Inuyasha let it out like a wounded animals howl. "get back here." Falling to his knees in defeat Inuyasha looked into the bright blue sky, tears soaking his face. "Kagome..I'm sorry."  
  
WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW, ILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER WORK TOMARROW IF I CAN. JA! 


	2. chapter 2

Hi everyone! Yawn, I've been really tired of late, with work and all I don't get enough sleep these days. Oh well, at least I can get out enough time to write this fic for you all! I hope you like how its going so far!  
  
Remember: chapter 2  
  
Sesshoumaru wandered into his castle home thinking about the events that transpired. As he wandered up numerous flights of stairs to his rooms he heard a loud bubble of laughter and glanced over to see Rin running down the stairs towards him, side ponytail bouncing in the process. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin thought you would never come home! Jaken has been so mean to Rin, saying that you didn't ever want to see me again and that that is why you had left! That's not the truth is it Sesshoumaru-sama?" "No Rin, that's not why." He said it in a monotone voice without a hint of emotion. Rin however didn't think twice of this as she squealed happily wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's leg. He let out a sigh. 'I don't want to be dealing with anyone right now.' "Rin, go play with Jaken, I want to be left alone right now." Rin smiled and gave Sesshoumaru's leg a squeeze then ran off to find Jaken. Sesshoumaru continued up the steps and finally got to his bedchamber. He looked at his room and noted how well it had been kept. His king size bed with the red and black satin covers had been neatly folded, not a hint of a wrinkle to be found, his furniture had not one hint of dust, and his rugs well cleaned. All in all, he was satisfied. He wandered over to his oak desk and sat down in the chair before it. Grabbing paper and pen (including an ink well) he set about and started writing down what had transpired in the clearing that had contained the well. ' Maybe if I write down all my feelings of what happened to my brother's wench I will forget about her. Ever since that incident I haven't been able to get her out of my mind. This great Sesshoumaru should not be thinking about human wenches, my brothers especially.' Ever since she was blasted he couldn't get rid of these strange feelings he felt as he watched her disappear down the well shortly before it was blown to smitherings. They felt like. regret? And not to mention sorrow? He was a taiyokai he should not be having those feelings for any human. ' Yet,' he pondered, 'she didn't know it, but when I remember her sleeping that night I felt kind of protective of her. and I for some reason wanted to hold her through the night.' He cringed at the last. ' I should be grateful Inuyasha got rid of her, I feel like if she hadn't been killed then I wouldn't, even if I did lose the fight to my brother for tetsusaiga, have ever given her back to him. In the back of my mind I know I would probably have kept her for myself.' He sighed in frustration at his own feelings and started to scribble away all his feelings on the matter of the incident and his brothers wench down on page after page. 4 hours later after he finished the last word he sighed to himself putting the pages in an old favorite book of his. Getting up he took the book and put it in his old library. Task done, but her still not out of his mind, he left the library going back to his room for a long rest. 'Hopefully she will be gone from my mind when I wake up.' ~  
  
Kagome sighed heavily as she cracked open one blue-gray orb to stare up at the offending sun. "Damn thing waking me up" she grumbled looking over at her alarm clock. With a shriek she jumped out of bed yelling the whole time "I'M LATE I'M LATE I'M LATE!!!" She ran over to her closet grabbing her school uniform. As she yanked it on she grimaced as she felt pain run up her back. 'What? How did I hurt myself? I don't remember falling or anything like that. Weird.' She wandered over to her mirror in the bathroom turning around to check her back out. There was a large bruise that covered a majority of her back, dark blue and purple. She stood there in wonder for a moment before she realized again that she was late for school. "Damn it Kagome, get your butt moving!" she did as she told herself. Finally dressed she ran down stairs to the kitchen. "Hi mom!" Mrs. Higurashi turned around to face her daughter with worry creasing her forehead. Kagome looked at her and backed up from her a little ways. "Kagome are you ok?" "Yea mom, why do you ask?" Kagome was a little puzzled then shocked at her mom's answer. "Well, we found you lying down hurt on that old square dry patch of dirt. You know, the one that no matter what we do we cant get grass to grow on?" Kagome nodded mouth open wide. "That's weird, I don't remember a thing. All I remember was coming home from school doing the usual thing and going to bed. You know, you where there yelling at me to stop picking on Souta when he stole the remote to the tv from me." Kagome's mom looked puzzled for a second before saying " uh, Kagome? That was the day before yesterday. I was worried sick about you because when I woke up I found you gone. I thought you went to school early, but, they called me wondering where you where. I was worried sick about you. It was nearly 5 o'clock when Souta found you passed out on that old annoying dry spot." Kagome gaped at her mother wondering what the heck had happened to her that day, but drawing up blank. She just could not remember! "The weird part about it was that we found you lying there clutching an old broken white jewel in your hand. It looks like it used to be an orb, but a chunks missing from it, here keep it." Her mom handed her the small broken jewel and for some reason Kagome felt protective over it. Reaching out her hand she took it from her mother and put it around her neck. "Anyway, Kagome your excused from school today. Your grandpa wants to teach you more about becoming a miko so you can protect that old locked up shrine. You know, the one that is built around that large old tree. I still wonder today what is inside there that our family has had to watch over for generations. I think I heard your grandpa said something about it starting 500 years ago? Oh well. Go see him now." Kagome sighed as she left her mom in the kitchen to go see her grandpa. He was at the old shrine selling his fake scrolls and charms to his visitors. "Oh Kagome! Looks like your finally feeling better. Come with me, I want to talk to you. In private that is." Excusing himself from the visitors he and Kagome went inside and sat down. She mentally sighed as she had to listen her old historical grandpa ramble on about history and other useless stuff for a teenage girl. "Now Kagome, it will be your turn to guard the shrine when I leave this world. You have nearly come to the end of your training now. Its been 3 years since we started and I feel you are ready to receive something." Kagome felt her eyes open as she wondered what it could be. Her grandpa went over to a chest at the far wall. Opening it up Kagome heard a jingle as he picked something up. She tried to look around her grandpa to see what it was but he held it tightly in his hand concealing it. Turning back to her he reached for her hand, grasping it with his old withered ones. Kagome frowned as she felt something like keys being placed in her palm. "These are the keys to the sacred tree shrine. Remember that it is our family's job to protect it at all costs. We must not let what is in there to escape! Ever!" Kagome just nodded at her grandpa giving him the clue that she understood. 'Yeesh, I've only known about it since I started to toddle.' She sighed at the repeated family duty that she has known about forever. "Good. Now go finish the rest of your day at school. Your rash should be healed by now." Her grandpa gave her a big smile as Kagome groaned. Her grandpa always made up stupid excuses for her when she missed school. Being pushed out the door and towards the house to get her bag, Kagome sighed as she looked around her family's property. She glanced over at the big sacred tree that she has known since birth, examining the old built shrine around it. It was small, barley 5 feet in diameter from the thick trunk of the tree. Only two people could fit in through the entrance. She remembered always wondering what could be behind those locked doors. They hadn't been opened in 500 years, since the shrine was built. All her grandpa told her was that a great evil was sealed away, never to be released again. She felt another sigh escape her lips as she wandered in the house. Her mom handed her her lunch and bag, sending her on her way with a note. She silently walked to school.  
  
Kagome walked inside her class to see them all a buzz. She was nearly trounced by one of her friends screaming at her in excitement. "WE'RE GOING ON A CLASS FEILDTRIP TO A COOL OLD CASTLE ON THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! THE TEACHER GOT AN INVITATION FROM THE OWNER TO GO ON A TOUR! ISNT THAT SO COOL!? IT'S ONLY A WEEK AWAY!" Kagome smiled and jumped up in the air. "YIPPEEE!" She skipped her way over to her teacher handing him her note, smiling all the way. Her teacher smiled at her and asked her if he could speak to her for a second. Kagome just nodded and followed him out the door and into the hall. "Kagome, you heard about the school trip right?" "Kagome nodded her head, "yes I did Mr. Kamashi." Mr. Kamashi nodded his head and then looked at her closely. Kagome figited under his steady gaze a bit. "Well, I was wondering if per chance you knew the owner or not?" Kagome looked at him blankly. He just sighed and continued. "Well, I went out and talked to him trying to get his approval and gave him the class list of all your names. No one, class or school has ever been approved of getting that tour. I didn't think we would either but I had thought it was worth a try. The owned looked down the list of names shaking his head till he got to yours. He looked at it for a while before asking me if you would be there to for certain. I told him I wasn't positive, with how often you seem to get sick and all. He told me that we we're approved as long as you were there and if you weren't able to make it then we weren't welcome to come and might as well stay at the school." Kagome frowned as she heard this. 'Because of me we were approved to a tour no ones been allowed to have EVER? What is going on?" Mr. Kamashi just shrugged showing her that he was just as blank as her on the whole subject. Kagome let out what seemed to be the thousandth sigh of the day. Her teacher pointed to the door and getting the clue they both walked back into the classroom. 'One week away, last day of school, I'll find out what the hell is going on then.' Kagome sighed again as she began to twiddle with the broken jewel that was strunge around her neck.  
  
~ 500 years ago ~  
  
Seshoumaru sighed as he woke up. Looking around his room. For some reason he had dreamed of raven black hair and gray-blue eyes, FEMALE eyes at that. 'Why should I, Seshoumaru, dream about some female I never even met before.' For some reason he felt regret and a bit of sadness, almost as if he had lost something or someone. He let out a low growl at the unwelcome feelings and tried to push them away. Leaving his rooms he went off to patrol his lands. As he walked through his countryside Seshoumaru for some reason couldn't stop thinking of his brother. 'Maybe he has a connection with the woman from my dreams. I better go check up on the welp.' Seshoumaru turned and started walking to Kaede's village. Where his brother might still be, pinned to is prison of a tree. 'There, that's it, its close to that deep crater in the ground. As he walked past the crater he looked down at it. He felt the presence of the girl there for a split second as he tried to remember what the hell caused it. 'Inuyasha'. He didn't know why he knew his brother was the cause of it, he just sensed it. It was almost as if he was there to see his brother cause the hole in the first place. 'And that girl. she had to have been here with my brother, I just know it.' Seshoumaru growled at the crater as if it was its fault for the feelings he had been experiencing and turned away from it wandering on towards Inuyasha's tree. As he came into the clearing he looked up and saw him. Inuyasha was still to this day pinned to the tree, arrow piercing his chest, causing his never ending sleep. ' He'll never awaken again, it's been this way for 50 years. Yet that crater is new, how the hell did it happen? Oh well, he might yet awaken in the future by some idiot with miko powers who will pull the arrow from his chest, awakening him once more. Till then the half-breed can sleep for all I care.' He began to turn but stopped when he heard a branch break. Glancing in the direction it came from he saw numerous humans come out into the open lead by an old woman. She seemed to be the leader and his guess was affirmed when she began to speak. "You there, inuyokai, what be it you do there? Do you intend to disturb Inuyasha's sleep? If that be the case then we will have to kill you. Do you understand?" she was glaring up at Seshoumaru as she spoke. He just looked back her without a hint of emotion on his face. "I do not intend to help this disgusting half-breed of a brother. He can sleep forever for all I care." Thinking he didn't have to explain himself any further he just turned and left to finish his patrol. 'As if I would help that whelp, stupid humans.' He sighed inwardly as he went on his routine. For some reason, his life didn't satisfy him anymore. Everything seemed so dole to him. Worst part about it was that he felt it would never go away, not until he found the raven haired beauty of his dream. As the years would go by, he would continue on with his bored life, nothing to do anymore but patrol and beat up Jaken, his only comfort and light being his dreams of the beautiful girl. HIS girl. Yes, he had decided that when he met her he would bind her to him for the rest of eternity. It was all that kept his mind occupied anymore, his brother, being practically dead, couldn't give him the amusement of a good fight anymore.  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter! Btw, thanks for the wonderful reviews you guys gave me!! And for you guys who havent reviewed yet, plz do!! 


	3. chapter 3

Hmm. Do any of you know that feeling that you get when you picture this great fic idea in your head but when you start to write it out it doesn't come out the way you want it? Oy, I'm getting that right now. Oh well, I'm trying to make it work. Thank you for the great reviews everyone!! If any of you have questions feel free to ask, leave your e-mail and I will write you a reply! Thanks again, now on with the story! Oh yea. Disclaimer: I do not own Inyasha.  
  
Kagome woke up in the morning with a grin. 'Yay! It's the last day of school, meaning. FEILDTRIP!!'  
  
She practically beamed as she tried to resist the bubble of laughter that tried to escape her plush pink lips.  
  
She felt herself jump out of bed and scramble about getting herself ready for her big day. ' Hopefully I will  
  
be able to find out what exactly is going on when I get there. Seems as though the owner must know me in  
  
some way to have jumped at the thought of letting my class go to their castle. I mean, why after seeing MY  
  
name would my class suddenly be approved to go? Doesn't make any sense. Oh, well, no use pondering  
  
over it right now.' Kagome sighed as she pulled on her shirt and ran down the stairs.  
  
" Have fun on your trip Kagome!"  
  
"Will do mom!" Kagome smiled at the said person as she ran out the door, her mother just standing there  
  
smiling and waving.  
  
She ran to school as fast as she could and smiled as she saw her classmates start to load up onto a bus. 'Just  
  
in time!' She waved at her teacher and jumped aboard.  
  
"Almost thought you wouldn't come!" he joked with her. "If you hadn't arrived I was considering having  
  
the bus driver make a pit stop at your place to drag you in kicking and screaming!" Kagome smiled at the  
  
picture he created in her mind before replying.  
  
" Wouldn't miss it for the world!" She jumped on the bus taking a seat, getting situated for the long ride.  
  
Golden eyes watched as the school bus dropped off its load of excited hyped up teens. The lord suppressed  
  
a groan as he saw the pathetic humans but stopped as he saw one in particular jump out the door running  
  
over to what seemed to be her friends. She was smiling and chatting the whole time. 'Her. She was the  
  
reason I am letting those gross creatures into my home. She who I have been waiting for for a very long  
  
time. I will finally meet her at last. But, why is it that I feel it isn't the first time I have seen her in the  
  
flesh?' He sat there and pondered for a moment. Same raven black hair, same blue eyes, same soft alabaster  
  
skin. 'A well.' For some reason a wells image popped up in his mind. One that was in the shape of a square  
  
with lush green trees bordering its small clearing. That was all that cam to mind. 'No matter. I have found  
  
her at last. The one who has been plaguing my dreams. I have found you Higurashi Kagome.' A small  
  
smile graced those perfect plush lips of his. He felt his body move on its own accord going into the depths  
  
of his castle, where he would be able to watch the show, unseen through the hidden corridors of his castle walls.  
  
Kagome wandered into the dark castle in a state of awe. It seemed so well preserved. Like she had just  
  
stepped into the past itself. All the furniture, all the drapes, EVERYTHING looked as it would have 500  
  
years ago. 'Yeesh, haven't they ever heard of a little thing called electricity? I mean, the only lighting in  
  
this god forsaken place is torches and candles. Talk about old fashioned.' She sighed as she walked around  
  
the place with her fellow classmates taking in every bit of the scenery. For some reason one door in  
  
particular caught her eye. Glancing forward to make sure the close was clear, she took note that she was at  
  
the back of the line. Her classmates were busy looking around and paying attention to their teacher's  
  
ramble as he described the history of the place. She smiled to herself creeping over to the door. Opening it  
  
up she looked inside. She gasped as she entered into the room fully taking in its view. It was a library. An  
  
old one at that. All the books were covered in dust, as though they haven't been touched in years.  
  
She walked over to one of the bookshelves glancing at all of the old bindings. Not looking for one in  
  
particular she just grabbed one that she felt somewhat drawn to. Oblivious to all she drew back the cover to  
  
read a bit of what was inside, missing the slight sound of footsteps coming up behind her. She read on in  
  
complete silence as her interest in the book grew. It was about an old battle dating back way over 1,000  
  
years ago, one about a great dog demon and how he seized a large some of land that would come to be  
  
known as his home, the western lands. It talked about how once gained he would protect it with his life and  
  
one day pass it down to his descendents. As she read on she didn't notice several pages slip out of the back  
  
and float to the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome felt herself jump about ten feet at the slightly annoyed, but rich melodious  
  
voice that came from behind her. The book slipped from her fingers to make a loud thump on the ground.  
  
She turned to see a tall man with long wispy silver hair and emotionless gold eyes. She let out a small 'eep'  
  
when she heard a low growl of dismay escape from his beautiful plush lips. He stormed over to her bending  
  
over to pick up the book. 'Something is wrong.' She told herself as she saw him pause in the process.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the floor in mid sweep to pick up hi book, there in a messy pile at the girls  
  
feet were pages yellowed with age. For some reason he felt very drawn to them as he picked up the book  
  
and carefully picked up the pages with it. He stood back up completely ignoring the girl in front of him. He  
  
placed the book back in its place and wandered over to a table that was situated at the center of his library.  
  
He sat down and began to read. 'Why is this in my handwriting? I don't remember ever writing this." All  
  
thoughts left his mind as he read more and more of the pages, til finally he finished. 'This is about.HER! I  
  
made myself sound like I was in love with her or something. Not only that, this dates back 500 years ago! I  
  
said she died, how the hell can this be?' He looked up at the girl, for once not able to hide his emotions he was in that much shock.  
  
Kagome looked on at the handsome man sitting in a chair at the table. He was reading those pages she had  
  
failed to see drop from the book. 'What could be written there that would captivate him so?' She shook a  
  
little in fear as she saw the man look up at her. What she saw in his eyes for some reason shocked her.  
  
Emotion, Strong emotion, shone in his eyes. 'Shock, confusion, and something else I can't read there. What  
  
the hell is written on those old pages?' All train of thought the left her as the man rose up, walking towards  
  
her. For some reason different feelings coursed through her as she looked up to meet his golden orbs.  
  
Confusion, fear, and. 'a memory?' for some reason one word escaped her lips as she looked up at him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." He looked like he jumped a bit at that and a look of surprise entered his eyes. 'Those  
  
beautiful golden eyes.' She felt her own close as he lifted his hand to touch her cheek. All fear of him  
  
escaped her at that one simple gesture.  
  
'She remembers my name. I wonder what else she remembers?' for some reason he felt as though he didn't  
  
want her to fear him as she did in the script he wrote so long ago. Just for now, this second, he wanted to do  
  
nothing else but hold her close to him.  
  
Kagome felt a sigh escape her lips as he grabbed her, pulling her to him. She felt so safe in those arms, so  
  
warm. but as soon as she was pulled to him she was pushed back. She glanced up at him questioning his  
  
actions. He said nothing but lifted his hand up to her. She said nothing as he held out that old script to her.  
  
Taking it gingerly she was about to read it but his voice stopped her.  
  
"Not now. Go back to your class." As a protest was about to escape her lips he put his finger to them to  
  
hush her. 'So warm and soft.' "I promise that we will meet again. After so many years of waiting I am not  
  
going to lose you now. Wait for me, as I have for you." Without another word he pushed her out the door  
  
and towards the hall her class had gone. Without another word she went to catch up with them.  
  
As the day came to its end, Kagome went up to her room to tired to think of anything. When she got there  
  
she placed the papers on her desk and began to remove her clothing. Putting on her pajamas she jumped  
  
into bed, turning of her lamp. As she fell asleep a smile graced her lips as she thought of the man at the  
  
castle. 'We shall meet again, be sure of that...'  
  
next chapter: what will Kagome think when she reads the script? Seshoumaru in love? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Remember.  
  
Don't ask. I'm tired. I got stuck at work waiting for a ride outside for an hour and a half. It felt like it was 20 degrees out there. I'm still a little cranky about it. Welp! That was chapter 3 for you all. Take care, and I'll see you next time! 


	4. chapter 4

Hi one and all! Another chapter, gasp! I know its really short but I havent been in the mood to write lately. Just be happy I got 1 out. Anyways, enjoy! Lalala. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I wish I had Sesshoumaru locked away in my closet. But that's never going to happen. Welp, enjoy!!  
  
The soft sunlight filtered in through her window as Kagome groggily opened her eyes. It looked to be about mid morning. She let out a yawn as she slowly lifted herself out of bed. Shifting into a pair of baggy black pants and red T-shirt for comfortable wear she wandered over to her desk checking to see if she had any homework she might have forgotten about. " Oh yea. I don't have school anymore." The memory of school being out came back to her as well as the trip to the castle. " Wait, castle? That means.." she looked over and saw the script laying there on the corner of her desk, almost like it was beckoning to her. She slowly sat down in the chair picking it up to read.  
  
Reading through the script was like reliving a lost memory. As she read about the demon Sesshoumaru and his half brother Inuyasha she could almost see the scenes play out before her eyes. How she and this Inuyasha had worked together to gather the lost shikon no tama shards, how she had loved him but he another. It was all splotchy, like it was from the point of view of someone who wasn't always there with her. Another thing that scared her though was this Sesshoumaue person. He was the guy at the castle right? But in here it says he has tried to kill me numerous times and how Inuyasha protected me. With the way he acted at the castle, you would think he liked me! She continued to read on a bit more til she her a scratch on her window. 'Darn, I was getting to the good stuff too.'  
  
Kagome turned to look at the window. The sight she saw made her go ghostly white. There. Was. A. creature. Looking. At. Her. Through. Her. Window. She felt her mouth open up to scream as she took in the disgusting lizard like thing with its long sharp teeth and long pointy claws.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She felt her body start to move as the thing broke through her window with a crash of shattering glass shards. Her feet took her to the door as she slammed it open and closed behind her as she ran down the stairs. As she ran she tried to think of a way to get away, silently thankful her family was out shopping. All except her grandfather.  
  
She was brought back out of her thoughts as she heard the crack of her door breaking. The demon was breaking through. She felt her feet quicken they're pace as she ran for her life. She grabbed a hold of her necklace fiddling with it as she went. 'Wait a sec, what's this!?' she glanced down at the jewel, right beside it was a key! She had forgotten that she had put it on next to the jewel for safe keeping. As she ran to the front door she quickly opened it, closing it behind her. She ran from her house and over to the shrine, where she hoped her grandpa was. "GRANDPA!! GET OUT OF HERE!" At her scream he walked out of the shrine in a bit of confusion. "What is wrong Kagome?" She ran over to him shoving him toward the steps that led down to the road. "GO NOW! YOUR NOT SAFE HERE!" As if to confirm her words, the demon burst through the front door. A look of anger on its gross face.  
  
"YIKES!" Her grandpa didn't need anymore convincing, he started for the steps in no time flat. "WHAT ABOUT YOU KAGOME?!" He yelled it at her because he was already halfway down the steps.  
  
"DON'T WORRY! JUST GO!" She started to run in the opposite direction her Grandpa took, running to the tree shrine. She was just about to run by it, but something made her think twice about it. Grasping the key, she shoved it in the lock opening the door. The demon was right on her. She quickly closed it, smacking the demon right in its disgusting face. She let out a gasp at the sight she took in.  
  
Silver locks cascading down his back and a beautiful porcelain face. What really got her attention though where those perky white dog ears at the top of his head. She felt an overwhelming urge to grope them. Walking over to the man, no demon, she reached out and tugged on his ears. She giggled a little and smiled as she looked into deep amber eyes. 'Wait, amber eyes? His eyes were open?' she felt a little 'eep' escape from her lips as she looked into the demons angry eyes.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! LET GO OF MY EARS WENCH!" Kagome immediately let go, feeling a blush warm her cheeks from both embarrassment and anger.  
  
Just as she was about to retort the demon from outside burst through the door, drool dripping from his jaws. "Give me the shinkon no tama! Give it to me!" Kagome let out a 'eep' and grabbed a hold of the silver haired boy. "help me!" The boy struggled trying to throw her off. "GET OFF ME"  
  
The demon started to advance evil glinting in his red eyes. "Pull the arrow from my chest." Kagome looked at the boy confusion evident in her eyes. "I SAID TO PULL THE DAMN ARROW OUT!" She flinched at his harsh tone but quickly looked down spotting the arrow. Without thinking she gripped it and pulled with all her strength, surprised to see at her tug the arrow disappear. She felt herself a second later go flying at the shrine wall, hitting it with a loud resounding THUNK. She dazedly looked up to see the boy with silver hair slash the lizard thing into pieces smirking all the way through the task.  
  
"Inuyasha." As the words left her mouth she felt her world go dim as the demon looked her way surprise written on his face.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the girl with raven hair that looked so much like his sweet Kikyou. He felt his hand tremble as he wiped stray raven strands of hair from her beautiful face. He felt something rise up in him at the sight of the Kikyou look alike, softly sleeping. But at the sight of something pink glittering at her neck he pushed them away. Wrapping his clawed fingers around the chunk of the shikon no tama he glared at the girl laying in front of him. "Kikyou had betrayed me. For that I will rid you of the world look alike and take this chunk of the shikon no tama with me. Though, how the hell did it get this way?"  
  
"That is a long story and one that I will not tell to a whelp like you." Inuyasha turned swiftly around, spotting his brother at the destroyed shrine door. "Been a long time Inuyasha. Sadly I'm not here for you." Inuyasha eyed his half-brothers calm demeanor as he slaked closer and closer to him. Before he could react though, Sesshoumaru gave him a powerful push, making Inuyasha fly back and hit the small shrine's wall. He let out a couple curses and was about to react, but stopped as he saw what his brother was doing. He was gently picking up that wench, holding her carefully in his arms! Inuyasha felt his jaw drop when he watched the way his brother, hater of all human doing that in a loving manner no less to a human!  
  
"Good bye Inuyasha, perhaps we will play on another day. But, for now I must leave, for I have more important things to be doing. Like protecting her." Nodding his head down at the wench, " from the likes of you. Pity you don't remember her. If I remember right, you yourself were deeply in love with her. But then again it was YOUR fault I had to wait 500 years to get her back. Goodbye."  
  
Inuyasha stared open mouthed at his brother as his form walked out the door and out of sight. "LOVE? LOVE? That groping wench? That Kikyou look alike? Yea right. Heh, I have a big chunk of the shikon no tama, why would I need love? Even though the girl did smell nice. Oh well. Maybe if I look in her chamber I will see what happened to the rest of the shikon no tama." With that said he headed out of the shrine and toward the building he suspected was her home.  
  
Opening her gray-blue eyes, Kagome smiled at the sight that welcomed her. Golden orbs stared down at her in concern. "Sesshoumaru. its you. I read the manuscript." His arms wrapped around her holding her tightly to his chest.  
  
"Kagome, I've waited for 500 years. I don't ever want to lose you. Especially not to my idiot of a half-brother."  
  
"Sesshoumaru. you have changed so much. When I read the script I remembered all of our encounters, but none with Inuyasha. I just remember that you wanted to kill me. But, after reading your script it seemed as though you were always in love with me but didn't know it. I myself don't know you too well though, so if you love me please wait til I get to know the real you better."  
  
"Kagome. I have waited so long it seems. I think I can wait a bit longer though. But, KNOW this. You will be mine. One way or another, you will be and my half-brother wont be able to take you away this time. Did you know he tried to kill you? Don't worry though, I will love and protect you with all my might." Kagome just nodded and hugged the demon tighter.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
God, that sound overtly cheesy to me but I couldn't think of another way to write it. Oh well. Don't complain atleast it's another chappie. Thanks for reading 'the cheesy fic!' no, not really. Thank you for reading 'remember' r/r!! 


End file.
